


A Destiel Wedding

by 101hellhounds



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101hellhounds/pseuds/101hellhounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its finally the big wedding day. Dean's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Destiel Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first short story, so thanks for reading.

As Dean stood at the front of the church, waiting for the music to play, Cueing his husband to be, to walk down the isle, he just looked around taking it all in. He looked at the flowers that Castiel was so exited to pick out, he swears one by one. Being sure each one was perfect. He looked at the people standing on Cas's side almost full. Some he recognized, some he hadn't. He may know them but maybe they're just in a different vessel. Then he looked at his side, almost empty but he loved it. He knew every single one of them and they all witnessed his journey to this moment. Some even pushed him a little. It was especially empty because his best man, Sam was at his side. The one who at times seemed like he pushed a little too hard for this. but everything ended up here, and Dean couldn't be happier.

Jodie and her girls, Chrissy, Alex, and Claire were all on Deans side. Claire would be on Cas's but she probably figured deans needed a little more filling in. There were also a few hunters, like Garth and a few friends that knew Bobby.

His hands started to shake. He couldn't believe he was so nervous. His heart was pounding. He almost wanted to shout to the harpist to start playing the song that will bring his Cas closer to him. He looked strait down the isle and through the tinted door, saw a shadow he knew was his angel. He insisted that Cas be the one to walk down the isle. He wanted all the attention to be on him, and Cas did basically plan the whole wedding himself. Dean had no idea what Cas was dressed like because he wouldn't let Dean near him before the ceremony.

Finally the harpist finished the song and what felt like the best music he would ever hear, started playing. The doors opened so slowly, it felt like torture. Then Cas walked out with Gabriel walking him down. He was wearing an all white suit with his old blue tie. Dean felt his eyes start to tear up but he wiped them away as fast as he could because he didn't want any second of this memory to be blurry. It would be to no avail. Cas's face wasn't covered up, Dean was happy he could see his Castiel staring right back at him. Which almost led to him tripping but he caught himself.

When he reached the end of the isle, Gabe smiled at Cas and gave him a nod but Cas wasn't paying any attention. Gabe went up to stand behind Cas as his best man. He walked up and stood so close to Dean that he had to back up a little so the minister could be seen. He was one of Cas's older brothers with a name he couldn't pronounce or remember, although Cas reminded him every other day. The guy talked for what seemed like forever. Dean meant to listen, he swears he did, but he could hear his heart beating and he never glanced away from his fiancé. Maybe he'll listen to it on the tapes. Suddenly he noticed the minister had stopped talking. "Dean... your vows"

Cas insisted he wanted to write his own but he said Dean could do the pre written ones if he wanted. But as much as Dean thought he would dread writing them, it only took a half hour. He went back over them a million times to re word stuff but it all seemed easy now to say exactly how he feels about his Castiel.

Dean with hands still shaking, reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded paper. He memorized the whole thing which was good because he couldn't hold the damn thing still for the life of him. "Castiel, I never thought I would be willingly standing here... In a church I mean." He looked up to see Cas crack a smile. His voice was shakey as hell "That was before I knew you. Tell the truth, I never thought it was possible for ME to settle down with anyone. I always had to worry about them 'knowing what I do'. or 'what I do' coming home with me. But I know your a bad-ass who can handle anything that comes your way. I vow to always stand by you. Protect you whenever you need it... Um" he started getting real nervous but when he looked up, he found assurance in Castiel's eyes. And Sam gave him a pat on the back. He wiped his eyes and held the paper a little closer to his face. "I promise to stop being so selfish, and always include you in on decisions" he knew that was one thing he did repeatedly and regretted every time. Whether his decision backfired or he just saw the sadness in Cas's eyes. "I vow to be more open with you the best I can, and always show you how much I love you. And lastly I will go on more nature trails with you so we can see the flowers and the fruit... The flowers first, Obviously." And Dean quickly folded his paper and shoved it back into his pocket then watched Cas still chuckling with a huge dorky smile on his face. His eyes were all glassy.

"Now Castiel, it's your turn to say your vows." The minister said.  
Castiel reached in his coat pocket and pulled out the smallest piece of paper. It must've been folded over twenty times. He probably did it without noticing, until now when he had to unfold the entire thing.  
He finally got it and pulled the wrinkles out the best he could.  
"Dean, when I met you, I was a confused angel of the lord. I didn't know how important it was to answer your prayers even if I didn't know the answer. Later on I fell, and you came when I called. From a days drive away for something that might have been a job. And now that I'm an angel again, I vow to answer your prayers. I vow to get better at taking your advice because although I may be an angel, it's possible that I don't always know best." Castiel looked up at Dean. Tears were starting to fall though he was trying so hard to wipe them away. "And finally, I vow to love you for the rest of my life."  
That was the straw that broke the camels back for Dean. There was no stopping the tears. His hands were wet, So Cas wiped some away for him.  
The minister talked some more while Dean tried composing himself. He then thought to use the decorative handkerchief in his coat. It probably wasn't supposed to be, but it's good that some use came from it.

Next the rings. First Sam handed Dean Cas's ring and he repeated after the minister. This was about the third sentence Dean actually listened to from him. Each ring was plain silver with the tiniest demon symbol carved on the inside. Cas's said 'love, your hunter'. And deans said 'love, your angel'. It probably was cheesy but the only ones that knew there even was any writing on them were each other, And the best men.

Cas was repeating after the man while holding the ring near his finger, Dean tried his hardest to keep his hand still. Cas could tell he was having trouble, so with his other hand, he held Dean's steady.  
Dean closed his eyes and prayed "I love you" and Cas immediately answered his prayer with an 'I love you too' smile.

Cas's cheeks got red as he said the last few words and slipped the ring onto deans finger. The final moments seemed to move much faster. They both said their 'I do's' and the kiss seemed to last too long for being in front of so many people, but at the same time, not nearly long enough.

On their way out, everyone threw rice. Dean wasn't sure if Cas was going for traditional, or if he just wanted to still be finding it weeks later. Sam had cut open a whole bag and dumped it on them. His going away present to them both. The ground was basically just a beach of rice.

The whole limo ride to the reception, Cas couldn't wait to tell Dean about how excited he is to show Dean all the different places. For their honey moon, Cas. could. not. decide. on a single. place. So they will be flying from place to place and seeing things like Mount Rushmore and the Grand Canyon. He described how he watched each one be made and how he watched the Grand Canyon get bigger and more beautiful. And they will finally end their journey on a beach where they can relax with the sand between their toes.

For the next few months, Cas would only answer to Castiel Winchester


End file.
